Cookies
by Njiiii
Summary: Kim Taehyung seorang siswa SMK yang senang menyendiri dengan komputernya. Bagi Taehyung mempunyai teman banyak itu merepotkan, tapi bagaimana jika suatu hari ia mendapatkan sebuah 'floating assistant' di komputernya yang selalu menemaninya? "I-ini gila!" - Taehyung. "Namaku Cookies! Dan kau adalah master-ku!" - Cookies. BTS Fict, VKook/TaeKook Chap2 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pria dengan wajah tampan sedang asik bermain video game di komputernya. Matanya tidak berkedip setiap melihat adegan atau gerakan yang muncul pada layar lcd itu. Tangannya juga tidak berhenti memencet tombol-tombol yang tertanam dalam papan persegi panjang berwarna hitam di bawahnya itu. Sesekali mulutnya mengumpat kecil saat serangan yang ia tujukan pada lawannya tidak berpengaruh.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Taehyungie... ayo turun dan makan!" Teriak seorang wanita dari luar kamarnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Taehyung itu menengok ke pintu nya dan berkata, "Se-sebentar bu! Ah sialan! Aku tidak melihatnya!" umpatnya saat ia melihat karakter dalam game nya mati tertikam oleh musuhnya.

Taehyung melepas headphonenya kemudian menutup gamenya. Ia menghela nafas kemudian bersandar di kursinya. Kim Taehyung, seorang gamers yang senang mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ia merupakan seorang murid kelas 11 di sekolah menengah kejuruan dengan bidang multimedia. Ia merupakan seorang murid dengan prestasi tinggi, ia sering memenangkan lomba sejak ia duduk di bangku kelas 10.

Taehyung berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja, tapi dengan prestasinya yang tinggi itu Taehyung sering dimintai beberapa perusahaan terkenal untuk mendesign atau melakukan pekerjaan lain yang termasuk dalam bidang multimedia. Taehyung termasuk anak yang tertutup karena di sekolah ia selalu menyendiri dengan laptopnya, mengerjakan beberapa design atau bermain game.

Tapi meskipun di luar dia adalah anak yang tertutup, lain halnya dengan dia yang berada di dalam rumah. Sebagai anak tunggal dari tuan dan nyonya Kim, Taehyung selalu mendapat kasih sayang yang cukup, atau mungkin lebih? Ayah Taehyung bekerja sebagai pegawai negri di sebuah kantor, dan ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa.

"Ah, lama sekali turunnya, apa saja yang kau lakukan?" Tanya nyonya Kim sambil menata piring-piring di meja makan.

"Maaf bu, tadi aku mematikan komputerku dulu" jawab Taehyung sambil duduk di kursi yang kosong.

Sang nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum sambil duduk di sebelah anaknya lalu mengambil piring dan menyiapkan makanan untuk anak satu-satunya itu. "Kau ini, berhentilah bermain komputer, bagaimana jika matamu rusak, hm?"

"Tidak akan bu, mataku ini sehat dan baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku meredupkan cahaya layarnya"

"Kau meredupkannya tapi kau juga memainkannya saat malam kan? Itu juga akan merusak matamu"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan komputerku bu, bahkan sedetikpun, mereka terlalu berharga"

"Aigo Taehyungie, kau selalu saja punya jawaban" ucap nyonya Kim sambil mengusak rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Itulah kebiasaan nyonya Kim, ia jarang marah, jika ia marah Taehyung masih bisa merasakan kelembutan seorang ibu. Yang paling ia inginkan saat ini adalah seorang adik, atau mungkin teman bermain. Kau tau kan, seorang anak tunggal? Meskipun mereka mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang lebih, mereka tidak pernah punya teman untuk bermain.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hari mu di sekolah?"

"Hm? Biasa saja bu... design... pelajaran membosankan... email dari perusahaan..."

"Kkk bukan itu yang kumaksud... tapi sosialisasi mu"

"Eh? Ah... ya... seperti biasa hehe"

"Apa kau sudah punya banyak teman?"

"Ah, ya, ah teman... tentu saja ada... ya, beberapa..." ucap Taehyung sambil memelankan suaranya di dua kalimat terakhir.

"Apa itu artinya selain Hoseokie dan Jiminie?" Tanya nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum menatap anaknya itu.

Seketika Taehyung tersedak dan langsung menyambar gelas berisi air putih. Ia menatap ibunya yang masih setia tersenyum menatapnya. Oh ia tau apa yang diinginkan ibunya itu. Wanita itu ingin melihat Taehyung berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Asal kalian tau, sejak SD sampai sekarang ia berada di kelas 11, Taehyung tidak pernah sekalipun membawa temannya masuk kedalam rumah, ah pengecualian untuk Jimin dan Hoseok yang hanya datang saat mereka ada perlu dengan Taehyung.

Ya, Taehyung memang tidak punya teman, kecuali Jimin dan Hoseok yang merupakan teman sesama gamersnya, dan teman satu sekolahnya. Tapi ya, kau taulah seorang gamers, surga mereka hanyalah kamar yang terdapat banyak tumpukkan video games dengan koneksi internet cepat dan cemilan di sisi meja yang kosong. Orang tua Taehyung sudah pasrah pada kelakuan anaknya yang seperti orang anti sosial itu. Meskipun mereka mencoba untuk merubahnya, itu hanya akan menyulitkan Taehyung.

"Hah... sudah kuduga kau tidak punya teman lain selain mereka berdua..." ucap nyonya Kim saat merasa anaknya itu tidak memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Taehyung hanya terdiam menatap ibunya yang sedang membersihkan bekas makannya itu dengan wajah innocentnya. "T-tapi tidak apa kan bu?"

"Ya tidak apa, tapi setidaknya carilah teman..."

"Hm... baiklah..."

"Ah, aku sudah membelikan beberapa cemilan di kulkas..." ucap nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Taehyung kemudian berlalu dari dapur. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terdiam menatap meja makan yang kosong.

Di kamarnya, Taehyung terdiam di depan komputernya. Memikirkan kata-kata ibunya barusan membuatnya malas bermain game. Ia hanya menatap malas pada layar komputernya dan mengecek beberapa email. Sesekali ia berdecak sebal saat melihat email dari teman sesama gamersnya yang menantangnya bermain game.

"Sial, mereka meremehkanku. Tsk, awas kalian"

Tring!

Taehyung terdiam begitu melihat permintaan video call. Tidak ada username disana, ia mengerutkan dahinya kemudian membukanya dan, "hwaaaa!"

Bruk!

"Ahahahahaha! Aku tidak menyangka ini akan berhasil!"

"Apa dia benar-benar jatuh? Dasar bodoh hahaha"

Taehyung menggeram pelan untuk meredam rasa kesalnya begitu mendengar suara tawa dari orang yang ia kenal. Perlahan ia bangun dan menatap kesal pada layar komputernya, dimana disana terdapat seorang pria berwajah chubby dan pria tampan lain yang masih tertawa melihat ke arah kamera.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung sambil meremas pelan headphone di hadapannya.

"Oh, kau masih disana Tae?" Ucap seorang pria tampan sambil menahan tawanya.

Seorang pria berpipi chubby menempelkan keningnya ke meja saat tawanya sudah tak bisa ditahan. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali tertawa melihat Taehyung yang masih setia berwajah datar. "Ahahaha aku pikir kau sudah pingsan"

"Aku tidak akan pingsan hanya dengan wajah hancur itu"

"Ahaha tapi kau terlihat masih sangat ketakutan. Oh, apa jantungmu baik-baik saja?"

"Tsk, apa mau kalian menakutiku malam-malam begini? Dan Jimin, kenapa kau bisa berada di samping Hoseok hyung?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk pria bernama Hoseok dan Jimin itu bergantian.

Mendengar itu, Hoseok hanya terkekeh pelan dan merangkul Jimin. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau cemburu taetae?"

Taehyung langsung menghela nafas dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah cemburu hyung, percayalah"

"Kkk tenanglah Tae, aku ini hanya menyukai Sugar-ku" ucap Jimin sambil menunjukkan ekspresi menjijikan —bagi Taehyung. Jika ini adalah scene film, mungkin Taehyung akan menambahkan icon-icon hati di sekitar Jimin dan nuansa pink. Tapi ketahuilah, Taehyung sangat benci itu, mungkin dia akan cut scene itu dan menghapusnya.

"Dasar maniak, kerjaanmu hanya mencintai karakter game saja"

"Apa salahnya, Sugar kan cantik, dengan kulit putih dan sehalus gula, aku yakin rasa tubuhnya juga—"

"Cukup, aku akan mendengarkan Hoseok hyung bicara saja" ucap Taehyung, saat ini ia sudah menempelkan keningnya di atas meja sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke arah kamera, jelas itu tanda menyerah. Ia merasa frustasi dengan Jimin. Dan tolong ingatkan Taehyung untuk membuang video game Jimin yang dimana terdapat karakter yang selalu dijadikan khayalan bagi pria pendek itu.

"Kkk baiklah-baiklah, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa besok kau ada di rumah?"

"Aku selalu ada di rumah saat liburan hyung, kau tau kan apa yang biasa ku lakukan?"

"Maniak" sindir Jimin sambil menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

Mendengar itu Taehyung memutar malas bola matanya, ia menatap Jimin dan berkata, "Setidaknya aku tidak seperti mu Jimin, aku masih melakukan 'hal wajib seorang pria' dengan bayangan artis sexy"

"Hey hey, Sugar itu juga sexy kau tau? Bibirnya bahkan lebih menggoda dari wanita" Jimin kembali berargumen, tak mau kalah dari sahabatnya itu.

Hoseok segera menenangkan kedua adik kelasnya itu saat ia merasa suasananya mulai memanas. "Hey berhentilah, aku bosan mendengar kalian berdebat tentang hal itu!"

Jimin dan Taehyung hanya terdiam satu sama lain, masih dengan saling bertukar tatapan tajam. Dan Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Jimin dan Taehyung memang selalu bertengkar, tapi tak lama kemudian dan tanpa sadar mereka akan akrab lagi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Kalian selalu saja... ah sampai dimana kita tadi, ah Taehyung, aku berniat untuk ke rumahmu besok"

"Tapi kenapa? Apa ada data game yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tidak tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sebuah file"

"Oh ne! Hey Tae, kau tidak akan percaya ini! Hoseok hyung baru saja membuat hmph—!" Jimin memberontak kecil saat Hoseok membekap mulutnya. Terlihat ekspresi panik dari Hoseok.

"Kau berisik Jimin! Jangan beritahukan dia!" Ucap Hoseok sambil menjitak kepala pria chubby itu dan dibalas dengan ringisan Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau buat?"

"T-tidak ada! Sudah dulu ya Tae, besok aku ke rumahmu!"

"Daaah Tae~ mimpi indah nee" ucap Jimin sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera dan membuat wajah yang sengaja diimutkan, dan Taehyung yakin ia tidak akan mendapatkan mimpi indah.

Setelah mematikan komputernya, Taehyung berjalan menuju kasurnya dan berbaring disana. Menatap kosong pada atap kamarnya. Yah, ia tidak butuh teman, selama ada Hoseok dan Jimin, ia rasa ia akan baik-baik saja. Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mulai menutup matanya.

*. Skip

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Taehyungie~ bangunlah dan lihat siapa yang datang..."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar suara ibunya dan suara ketukan kamarnya. Ia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan kembali tidur.

"Aigo Taehyungie... kenapa kau tidur lagi? Hey, ayo bangun, ini sudah siang, lihatlah ada temanmu yang datang" ucap nyonya Kim sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri hanya mengerang perlahan karena kesal merasa jdurnya diganggu. Ia menyingkirkan bantal di kepalanya dan menatap nyonya Kim dengan wajah kusutnya. Tapi tunggu, ia melihat dua bayangan lagi di belakang ibunya. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan melihat Hoseok dan Jimin sedang terkikik geli melihatnya.

"H-hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Taehyung begitu ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Apanya yang pagi? Sekarang bahkan sudah jam 12!" ucap Jimin tak mau kalah.

"Aigo, kau ini, sudah cepat sana mandi, aku akan siapkan sarapan untukmu. Hoseokie, Jiminie, apa kalian ingin memakan sesuatu?" Tanya nyonya Kim sambil membereskan selimut Taehyung.

"Ah, apapun yang kau punya, ahjumma" ucap kedua pria itu bersamaan.

Setelah nyonya Kim keluar dari kamar Taehyung, Taehyung masih setia di kasurnya sambil menatap tajam kedua temannya itu.

"Oh, ada apa dengan wajahmu Tae?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Apa kau butuh moning kiss? Kemarilah akan aku berikan kkk" ucap Jimin yang langsung naik ke kasur Taehyung.

Beruntung Taehyung cukup cepat untuk menahan kepala pria pipi chubby itu sebelum bibir nistanya mengenai dirinya. "Menjijikan, aku lebih suka ciuman dari wanita sexy kau tau"

"Tapi kan bibirku ini juga sexy tau" ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya.

Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jimin segera melempar bantalnya ke pria chubby itu. "Menjijikan! Keluar sana!"

"Kkk baiklah-baiklah, kalian hentikanlah dan Taehyung cepatlah mandi, kami akan tunggu disini" ucap Hoseok sambil menarik kerah baju Jimin. Setidaknya ia berhasil mencegah perang dunia.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sentuh barang-barangku" ucap Taehyung sambil berjalan masu ke kamar mandinya, tak lupa ia melirik Jimin sebagai pengingat akan peringatannya tadi. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Baiklah kita lewatkan acara mandi Taehyung. Tak butuh lama bagi pria itu untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rapih. Sekarang Taehyung sudah duduk di kursi kesayangannya. Ia menatap kedua temannya yang sibuk dengan laptop mereka masing-masing.

Jimin sibuk bermain video game yang Taehyung yakin bahwa video game itu adalah miliknya. Hoseok sibuk mengetik sesuatu dan Tehyung yakin lebih dari 100% kalau Hoseok sedang mengetik kode-kode yang bahkan tak ingin Taehyung ketahui. Dan asal kalian tau, jika ini adalah sebuah anime, mungkin ekspresi kesal Taehyung sudah menyerupai ekspresi kesal Monokuma.

"Kalian ini... kalian ke kamarku hanya untuk menyibukkan diri?" Tanya Taehyung mash dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Sabar Tae, lagipula kami tidak akan menyentuh barangmu" jawab Hoseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nee dan lagi, seharusnya kau senang ada orang yang datang mengunjungimu... oh sial aku tidak melihat zombienya! Huwaa!"

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas melihat Jimin yang dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol di keyboard laptopnya. Ia berharap kedua sahabatnya ini cepat pulang sehingga ia bisa dengan cepat meneruskan level game nya semalam.

Disisi lain, Hoseok sudah mencabut flashdisknya dan segera menghampiri Taehyung. "Taehyung, nyalakan komputermu"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Nyalakan saja" ucap Hoseok sambil memutar kursi yang Taehyung duduki, hingga Taehyung duduk menghadap ke komputernya.

Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah dan seger menyalakan komputernya. Jimin yang melihatnya langsung melepas headphonenya dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah meng-copy-nya hyung?"

"Sudah, aku harap dia bisa bekerja dengan baik"

"Copy apa maksud kalian?"

"Sudah, lihat saja nanti" Tanpa pikir panjang Hoseok segera memasukan flashdisknya pada CPU dan memindahkan sebuah folder ke komputer Taehyung.

"H-hey! Apa itu? Apa yang kau pindahkan tadi?"

"Ini hanya sebuah aplikasi"

"Aigo hyung, aku tidak ingin jika ini mengandung banyak virus lagi"

"Tidak, tidak akan ada virus, sekarang perhatikan ini"

Hoseok berjalan ke lemari kecil di pojok kamar Taehyung. Ia mengambil sebuah Hologram dan sebuah kursi. Ia meletakan kursi itu di tengah ruangan dan menaikinya untuk memasang Hologram itu di plafon kamar Taehyung. Jimin dan Taehyung sendri hanya menatap bingung pada kakak kelasnya itu.

Setelah menyambungkan kabel Hologram ke CPU, Hoseok segera kembali ke komputer dan membuka aplikasi yang ia buat. Jimin dan Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam menatap gerak-gerik Hoseok. Dan setelah mereka membuka aplikasinya, Hoseok adalah orang yang paling pertama menghela nafas dan menunduk. Taehyung dan Jimin hanya saling tatap kemudian menatapke layar komputer.

'Sorry, Cookies is sleeping'

"Hee? Cookies-nya sedang tidur?"

"Siapa itu Cookies? Dan aplikasi macam apa ini?"

"Ini hanya sebuah float icon yang akan kau lihat jika kau bermain komputer. Aku mengatur designnya dan menambah beberapa kepintaran di dalamnya, seperti mengajakmu berbicara"

"Lalu apalagi fungsinya?"

"Yah kau tau lah apa itu Cookies, Cookies dibuat untuk mengingat password ataupun email setiap kau ingin registrasi di web yang sudah pernah kau kunjungi"

"Aku tau gunanya Cookies di browser, yang aku tanyakan, untuk apa kau membuat Cookies di luar borwser seperti ini?"

"Oh, dia juga bisa mengingat setiap data yang hilang. Ergh, sayang dia sedang tidur jadi tak bisa kutunjukkan padamu"

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas menatap tulisan yang melayang naik dan turun di layar komputernya, ia masih tidak mngerti kenapa Hoseok memberikan ia aplikasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah, waktu kita habis. Ayo hyung kita pulang" ucap Jimin sambil menarik-narik tangan Hoseok menuju pintu kamar"

"H-hey kau belum memberitau yang lebih jelas"

"Yah intinya seperti itu. Oh dan jangan panik jika dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari layar, itu berarti dia tidur. Dia tidur untuk menambah powernya, seperti mengisi baterai"

"Oh Tae bersenang-senanglah yaa. Oh hyung ayolah, kau harus membuat Sugar untukku"

Dan tak lama kemudian hilanglah kedua pria itu di balik pintu kamar Taehyung. Taehyung berjalan menuju jendela dan melihat kedua temannya sudah pamit pada ibunya lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Ia juga melihat Jimin menengok ke atas dan melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi bersama Hoseok.

Taehyung kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menatap malas tulisan yang masih melayang naik-turun di layar komputernya itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menutup aplikasi itu dan membuka game kesayangannya.

*. Skip

Tuk! Tuk!

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya begitu ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan yang menyentuh-nyentuh keningnya. Ia menarik selimutnya lebih ke atas dan kembali mencoba tidur, menyambung kembali mimpinya.

"Mm... master... ireona..."

Taehyung kembali mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar bisikan. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan kembali mencoba tidur.

"Master... ayo bangun... huu~"

Kali ini Taehyung membuka matanya, dengan wajah ngantuk dan mata yang masih menyipit, ia memosisikan dirinya setengah duduk untuk menatap sekitar kamarnya yang bernuansa putih itu. Kosong. Ia rasa itu adalah ibunya yang mengganggu tidurnya, oh atau mungkin Hoseok dan Jimin kembali lagi?

"Tsk, mereka itu... lain kali tidak akan aku izinkan masuk mereka" umpat Taehyung sambil menarik selimutnya dan memulai aktivitas tidurnya.

Oh dasar orang ngantuk, ia bahkan tidak tau jika tidur di atas paha putih dan empuk sambil diusap-usap kepalanya. Eh tunggu, paha putih dan empuk? Kepala yang diusap? Taehyung membuka perlahan matanya dan meraba 'bantal' yang ia gunakan untuk kepalanya itu.

"Hihihi geli master~"

Dengan segera Taehyung menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap seorang pria manis di sudut tempat tidurnya sedang menutup mulutnya dengan sisa lengan baju yang kepanjangan.

"Hehe, selamat pagi master~" ucap pria itu dengan nada imut.

"Hwaaaaaa!"

Pria manis itu hanya bisa terdiam menatap Taehyung yang terjatuh dari kasur dengan tidak elitnya, menyisakan satu kaki yang menyangkut karena terbalut selimut. Yah pagi ini dan seterusnya, hidup Taehyung akan berubah.

TBC

huwaaa mian Nji malah bikin ff baru  
ini idenya keluar gara2 ada rp Ene ;-;  
maafkan Nji readernim, untuk cerita lainnya akan Nji lanjut secepatnya ;-;  
oh dan Nji juga mau berterima kasih untuk favorite atau follow yang terus mengalir untuk Nji atau cerita2 Nji, huwaaa Nji bener2 sayang kalian kkk

Baiklah tanpa banyak omong, RnR juseyooo ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

(Taehyung POV)

Ugh, sial, aku tidak fokus bermain game. Dan lagi, kenapa layarnya harus terbagi dua begini. Dan kenapa Cookies itu terus memperhatikanku sedari tadi? Kenapa dia tidak tidur saja? Tsk, tidak kusangka Hoseok hyung akan membuat aplikasi merepotkan begini.

Aku melirik karakter pria bertubuh mungil, berwajah manis dengan tatapan innocent khas anak kecil yang melayang naik turun perlahan di layar komputerku. Masih sama, matanya masih menatapiku. Hey aku tau aku tampan, tapi tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Dia bahkan hanya berkedip sesekali, dan kepalanya hanya mengikuti kemana aku bergerak. Ini menyusahkan, rasanya seperti ada hantu yang mengikutiku.

Kau tau? Ini berawal dari tadi pagi. Sial, kenapa hologram itu bisa menyala dan memancarkan dia. Dan lagi, bagaimana caranya komputerku menyala, padahal jelas-jelas komputer itu mati dari semalam. Kalian ingin tau ceritanya? baiklah akan kuberikan.

(Author POV)

"Hwaaaaaa!"

Bruk!

Taehyung tersadar hingga akhirnya jatuh dari kasurnya. Yah beruntung kasur itu tidak tinggi, beruntung juga kaki kirinya terlilit selimut, jadi tidak sepenuhnya Taehyung jatuh kebawah. Tapi tetap saja pria itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Pria manis tadi kelihatan terkejut dan segera beralih ke pinggiran kasur, dimana ada seorang pria dengan kaus tersingkap setengah sedang meringis merasakan bokongnya yang membentur lantai berkarpet itu.

"H-hee master... g-gwenchana?" Tanya pria manis tadi dengan suara super imut serta wajah khawatirnya.

Mendengar suara itu seakan membangunkan Taehyung yang masih mengusap-usap bokongnya. Ia segera duduk dan mundur perlahan menjauhi kasurnya. "S-siapa kau?"

"Eum? Namaku Cookies! Aku adalah asisten komputer barumu. Dan kau adalah masterku! Hihi tolong jaga aku dengan baik master" ucap pria manis itu yang segera duduk di kasur dan menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"J-jadi kau aplikasi itu?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Cookies ragu.

Cookies segera mengangguk dan "Eum!"

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku Master?"

"Ungg..." Cookies terdiam dengan pose berpikirnya, ia menatap ke atas sambil menempelkan jari yang tertutup lengan bajunya, membuat Taehyung gemas dan sebenarnya ia ingin mencubitnya tapi ia tahan. Ia juga harus bertingkah keren, kau tau?

"Ungg... karena... uhm, karena Master Hoseokie menyuruhku memanggilmu Master"

"Kau juga menyebut dia Master?"

"Unghung, karena dia yang membuatku, jadi aku juga memanggil dia Master, tapi... Cookies lebih menyukai Master Cookies yang baru! Ungg..." Cookies terdiam menatap Taehyung dengan bingung.

Perlahan Cookies melayang mendekati Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung sendiri hanya bisa mundur perlahan sampai punggungnya sudah menempel di dinding kamarnya. Cookies mengerjapkan matanya saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Taehyung. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, saat ini kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sedikit saja Cookies bergerak kedepan, mungkin hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"A-apa maumu?"

"Ungg... siapa namamu... Master?" Tanya Cookies dengan wajah polosnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Entah Hoseok berniat menghiburnya atau membuatnya makin stres dengan aplikasi ini, yang jelas ia benar-benar merasa kalau aplikasi ini akan sangat merepotkan nantinya. Hey bayangkan saja, di hari pertamanya saja aplikasi ini sudah membuat Taehyung tidak fokus pada mimpinya, terjatuh dari kasur dengan tidak elitnya, dan membuat otaknya berfikir kotor karena wajah pria manis itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bukankah tiga hal itu sudah membuat Taehyung repot?

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah kau menjauh dulu san— eh?" Taehyung terdiam begitu merasakan tangannya tembus melewati tubuh Cookies yang masih dekat dengannya. Ia menatap tangannya yang terkena sinar-sinar yang terpancar dari hologram di atas kamarnya.

"B-bagaimana—" Taehyung kembali dibuat bingung saat ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di tubuh Cookies yang tembus pandang itu.

Cookies sendiri hanya terkikik geli menatapi tangan Taehyung yang seakan masuk kedalam perutnya dan keluar dari punggungnya, ia menengok ke depan dan ke belakang dan terkikik geli seakan ia merasakan geli pada perutnya. Dan kau harus tau, itu membuat Taehyung merasa bingung dan ngeri.

"Hihihi wae geurae Master~?" Tanya Cookies sambil menatap Taehyung, ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa dengan tangannya yang tertutup baju kebesaran.

Taehyung yang masih dilanda kebingungan masih setia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan menatap Cookies dengan bingung. "T-tunggu dulu, kenapa tanganku tembus begini?"

"Kkk Master bodoh~ tentu saja karena Cookies hanya hologram, Cookies hanya kumpulan cahaya yang terpancar dari itu~" ucap Cookies sambil menunjuk hologram yang mengarah ke tempat dimana Taehyung duduk.

Taehyung menatap hologram itu kemudian terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Jika Cookies ini hanyalah sebuah hologram, lalu siapa yang...

"Tidak tidak, jika kau adalah hologram, kenapa aku bisa merasakan usapanmu di kepalaku? Dan kenapa... ah... kenapa..." Taehyung terdiam sesaat, ia berusaha merangkai kata-kata terakhir agar tidak terlihat... ambigu. Cookies sendiri hanya menatap Taehyung bingung, ia menunggu ucapan Masternya itu.

"Kenapa apa Master~?"

"Ah... kenapa... kenapa aku bisa... m-merasakan paha mulusmu itu?"

Baik Cookies maupun Taehyung, keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Tanpa sadar wajah Cookies memerah saat mendengar kalimat 'paha mulus'.

"H-HYAAAAA MASTER MESUUUUUMM!" Cookies menjauhkan dirinya dari Taehyung.

Sedangkan Taehyung sudah menutup telinganya dan perlahan bergerak menuju speaker komputernya untuk menurunkan volumenya itu. Ia beralih menatap Cookies yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang bantalnya. Sesekali wajah manis yang terlihat merah padam itu mengintip dari balik bantal. Ah, Taehyung benar-benar frustasi, bertambah lagi kesialannya pagi ini. Mungkin karakter yang ada di atas kasurnya itu memang imut, tapi entahlah ia rasa 'teman baru'nya itu akan lebih sering menyusahkannya.

*. Skip

Taehyung sekarang sedang duduk manis di kursi kesayangannya sambil bermain game yang juga kesayangannya. Tapi Taehyung terlihat sangat unmood sekarang, tidak seperti biasanya ia terlihat semangat saat bermain game. Bahkan sesekali matanya melirik ke arah lain hingga ia menerima serangan dari musuhnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat tidak fokus sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ini dia sedang bermain game dengan layar komputer yang terbagi dua, satu untuk game dan satu lagi untuk sebuah karakter imut dan manis yang melayang naik turun perlahan. Baiklah bukan masalah karakternya, tapi masalah tatapan mata si karakter itu. Ia terus menerus menatapi Taehyung, membuat pria tampan itu sedikit risih dan tidak fokus bermain game.

"Ah shit!" Taehyung mengumpat saat melihat karakter dalam gamenya mati dimakan oleh zombie. Sementara itu Cookies terlihat terkejut saat mendegar umpatan Taehyung.

Taehyung melempar headphonenya ke meja kemudian menatap Cookies dengan tatapan kesalnya, membuat pria manis itu segera bersembunyi pada tembok bata yang muncul entah dari mana. Cookies mengintip sedikit untuk melihat Taehyung, kemudian kembali bersembunyi saat melihat Taehyung masih menatapinya.

Melihat itu Taehyung hanya menghela nafas dan melembutkan pandangannya. Ia segera menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya dan menutup matanya, ia merasa sangat bosan. 3 hari lagi ia sudah mulai masuk sekolah, dan ia benci itu, ia harus kembali menyendiri di pojok kelasnya, mendengarkan beberapa cibiran dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Yah, Taehyung mungkin orang yang tidak pedulian pada sekitarnya. Jika ada yang mengganggunya, maka Jimin dari kelas sebelah yang akan mengurusnya. Tapi Taehyung tidak begitu menyukainya, ia merasa itu hanya akan membuatnya tambah disindir dan diremehkan.

"Hah, aku benci hidupku"

"Unghung, hidup memang keras Master~"

Taehyung membuka matanya dan terdiam menatap kedua mata Cookies yang berada di atas kepalanya. Taehyung buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya dan memundurkan kursinya sambil menatap Cookies. "B-bagaimana kau keluar?"

"Aigo, Cookies keluar dari benda yang mengeluarkan sinar itu Master~ sudah Cookies bilang berkali-kali... kenapa Master ini sangat bodoh, hmph!" ucap Cookies sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas, ia memijat pangkat hidungnya. Asal kalian tau, ia tidak pernah dipanggil bodoh oleh orang lain kecuali oleh Hoseok dan Jimin. Dan beruntung Cookies memiliki wajah imut, jika tidak, mungkin Taehyung sudah menghapus aplikasi itu sekarang.

"Ungg Master~ kau belum memberitau namamu~" ucap Cookies sambil menatap Taehyung dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung"

"Ungg.. TaeTae?"

Taehyung terkejut saat mendengar nama yang Cookies sebut. Ia menatap pria yang sedang tersenyum manis itu kemudian menatapnya serius. "Tae... Hyung"

Cookies mengangguk perlahan dan kembali terseyum manis. "Unghung TaeTae~"

Taehyung menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan panggil aku begitu, panggil aku Taehyung"

"Tapi kenapa? Cookies lebih suka menggunakan nama Master Tae~" ucap Cookies sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tsk, terserahlah" Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya memutar malas bola matanya kemudian menatap sebal pada Cookies. Yang ditatap lagi-lagi hanya bisa bergidik.

"Hey, apa Hoseok hyung memprogrammu agar bisa menggerakkan komputerku?"

"Eh? Eum! Master Hoseokkie itu sangat pintar! Dia membuat Cookies bisa menjelajahi sistem komputer yang Cookies tempati, Cookies bahkan bisa menemukan file yang sudah di hapus lho, Master Tae~" ucap Cookies dengan riangnya, ia bahkan bertepuk tangan kecil seolah telah memberitahukan prestasinya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Boleh juga keahlian sahabatnya, tidak heran ia diberikan peringkat tinggi oleh kepala sekolah.

"Lalu apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Cookies bisa berpindah tempat"

"Berpindah tempat? Maksudmu dari komputer ini ke hologram seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Eum! Master Tae pintar! Tapi Cookies bisa lebih dari itu, contohnya, saat Master Tae menyambungkan flashdisk atau ponsel ke komputer, maka Cookies bisa berpindah kedalamnya"

"Flashdisk? Sebagai virus kah?"

"Ungg Cookies bukan virus~" ucap Cookies sambil menunjukkan ekspresi berkaca-kacanya yang menandakan ia sangat sedih.

Taehyung menghela nafas, mungkin tidak buruk juga mempunyai floating asisstant di komputernya. Hanya saja ia harus tahan dengan sifat Cookies yang suka terkejut, memekik, dan berteriak. Ditambah dengan sifat penggoda-iman ala Cookies yaitu ia suka berpose seperti kucing hingga kerah bajunya yang besar itu memperlihatkan tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan paha mulus yang tidak tertutup celana, dan lengan baju panjang serta suaranya yang menambah kadar imutnya.

Oh astaga apa yang kau pikirkan Taehyung? Apa sekarang kau adalah pecinta karakter tak nyata yang dibuat sahabatmu? Sehingga mendeskripsikan Cookies saja bisa membangkitkan imajinasi gila mu?

'Astaga aku pasti gila' batin Taehyung sambil menepuk-nepuk jidatnya, membuat Cookies menatapnya bingung dengan memiringkan kepalanya sambil berucap "ungg?"

Taehyung kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandinya, dan Cookies masih setia mengikuti di belakangnya. Merasakan sesuatu, Taehyung segera menengok ke belakang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ungg... mengikuti... Master Tae~"

"Apa yang— ergh, tidak! Kau tidak boleh mengikutiku kedalam kamar mandi"

"Tapi kenapa~? Cookies ingin bersama Master Tae~"

"P-pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau, tunggu disini!"

Ucapan final Taehyung disertai dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi Taehyung. Cookies hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar mandi Taehyung sambil memasang wajah ngambeknya itu.

*. Skip

"Master! Awas ada zombie di belakangmu!"

Taehyung meringis kecil mendengar teriakan cempreng di headphonenya. Ia berdecak kesal karena acara bermain gamenya kembali terganggu karena Cookies yang sibuk ketakutan dan sibuk meneriakan dimana letak zombie-zombienya, belum lagi layar komputernya kembali terbagi menjadi dua. Ia bahkan menerima beberapa serangan dari musuhnya setiap kali Cookies memekik ketakutan karena 'Jump Scare' zombie-zombie itu.

"Master! Aa seram!" Teriak Cookies sambil bersembunyi di balik bantal yang muncul entah darimana.

Taehyung yang merasa sudah kesalpun melepas headphonenya dan melemparnya ke atas meja, menatap tajam pada floating assistant itu yang sekarang sudah bersembunyi di bawah taskbar. Sesekali kepalanya muncul dan sembunyi saat ia melihat Taehyung masih menatapnya.

"Bisakah kau diam?!" Bentak Taehyung sambil menatap tajam pada Cookies.

Yang ditatap hanya bisa bergidik dan bersembunyi di bawah taskbar. "M-mm-maaf Master Tae... Cookies kan melihatnya seperti berada dalam gamenya..." ucap Cookies sambil memelankan suaranya.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak biasanya ia merasa sekesal ini saat bermain game. Biasanya tidak ada yang berani mengganggu konsentrasinya saat ia bermain game, bahkan ibunya sekalipun.

"Apa kau tidak tidur saja atau melakukan hal lain?"

"Cookies belum lelah... Cookies masih ingin menemani Master Tae..."

"Tsk, kau hanya menggangguku bukan menemaniku"

Cookies menunduk lesu mendengar ucapan Masternya barusan. Taehyung hanya mendengus sebal saat mendengar Cookies berkata "maaf".

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung sudah berhenti marah, dan Cookies sedang menatapi Masternya itu yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Cookies mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Taehyung yang tertawa sendiri sambil berbalas pesan dengan temannya. Cookies diabaikan, dan ia tidak suka itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Taehyungie, bisakah kau jaga rumah? Ibu ingin ke supermarket sebentar"

Taehyung terdiam mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia melirik Cookies yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Menunggu ibunya belanja? Hell no, itu akan sangat lama jadinya. Lebih baik ia saja yang ke supermarket.

"A-ah, bu, bagaimana jika aku saja yang ke supermarket?"

Mendengar pertanyaan anak satu-satunya itu membuat nyonya Kim mengerutkan keningnya. Anaknya ingin keluar? Ke supermarket? Oh, apa yang baru saja terjadi disini?

"Kau ingin ke supermarket?"

"Y-ya, tidak apa kan bu? hehe sini list belanjanya, aku saja yang belanja" ucap Taehyung sambil melepas kabel charge di ponselnya yang tersambung dengan CPU. Ia menghampiri ibunya kemudian mengambil list belanja ibunya dan segera turun ke lantai bawah. Nyonya Kim hanya menatap bingung pada anaknya yang baru saja keluar rumah.

"Hah rasanya lama sekali aku tidak keluar rumah"

Taehyung menatap kanan dan kiri melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia mengenakan headphonenya kemudian mulai berjalan ke supermarket yang ibunya maksud. Sepanjang perjalanan Taehyung hanya berbalas pesan sambil sesekali melihat jalanan.

Hari ini ia terpaksa keluar dari rumah untuk menghindari Cookies. Taehyung tidak begitu suka di luar, surganya ada di dalam kamarnya, dengan tumpukkan game, snack, dan jaringan yang lancar. Tapi minggu terakhir liburannya sudah dihancurkan oleh sebuah aplikasi karya kakak kelasnya.

"Tsk, ini menyebalkan, aku tidak ingin keluar dari rumah lagi setelah ini"

"TaeTae?"

Taehyung terdiam membeku saat mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya. Ia melepas headphonenya kemudian menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Seketika matanya membulat saat melihat orang tak jauh di belakangnya.

Ini lah hal-hal yang paling Taehyung tidak suka. Pertama, diganggu saat bermain game. Kedua, disuruh keluar rumah. Ketiga, bertemu cinta pertamanya. Keempat—

"Ah, kau benar Taehyung hehe apa kabar?"

—salah tingkah di depan cinta pertamanya.

TBC

Holaaaaaa x)  
Lama yaaaaa?  
Hehehe maaf ya ff yang ini lama banget updatenya, padahal ff yang lain udah Nji lanjut T^T Oh iya Nji mau minta maaf juga kalau alurnya makin aneh, tapi semoga kalian suka dan tetep nunggu ya hehe Terus Nji mau berterima kasih sama kalian yang rela pencet like/fav di cerita Nji meskipun Nji belum updaye ff nya TvT)  
Sungguh Nji sayang kalian readernim TvT)b Yaudah deh, semoga masih banyak yang mau ff ini dilanjut hehe Tanpa banyak omong

RnT juseyoooo! /lemparin bantal Cookies/ w 


End file.
